


Excuses

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Caught in a Storm, F/M, Hiking, the doctor rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Visiting an alien planet, the Doctor and Rose are caught in a sudden storm. Their walk back to the TARDIS is icy, in more ways than one.





	Excuses

“Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Rose looks at the Doctor, unable to form words. And not just because her teeth are chattering so violently that she can barely move her jaw on command.

“Not the b-b-best…?” she finally manages.

“In my defense, the view  _ was _ beautiful, before it started raining,” he says, pulling her as close as he can while they trudge through the woods.  _ Sharing body heat _ , he tells himself, though not very convincingly.

“N-not rain.”

“‘Course it was rain! I mean, it was rather a  _ lot _ of rain. Sheets of rain. And then there was the sleet. And the hail. And there was that tornado, but it was just a tiny one, and it was way off in the distance, not really anything to talk about…”

Rose glares.

“Alright, I see your point. Hiking up to the lookout without checking the weather was a bad idea. This planet is well known for its sudden, violent storms.”

She glares harder.

“If you want to blame someone, blame the TARDIS! She should have warned me a storm was coming.”

“N-not sh-ship’s f-f-fault.”

The Doctor doesn’t answer. They keep pushing through the woods towards the TARDIS, as quickly as the wet and cold will allow. The storm was mercifully short, only ten minutes or so, but it left frigid air behind. That, combined with the thoroughly soaked, slippery undergrowth, makes the going slow and difficult.

After a few minutes of nothing but their labored breaths and sodden footsteps the Doctor stops, pulling her into a tight, apologetic hug. “I know it wasn’t her fault,” he murmurs into her hair.  “It was mine. I’m sorry Rose. I’m so, so sorry.” He looks into her eyes, feels her shiver under his embrace. “Can you forgive me?”

She glares again, but he sees her softening around the edges. “B-bath,” she says. “Tea.”

He kisses the tip of her nose. “As you wish, love. And no more hikes for awhile. Maybe lounging on a beach. Or just some cozy time in the TARDIS.” She raises her eyebrows at this. Or he thinks that’s what she’s trying to do. It’s difficult to raise your eyebrows with a frozen face. He winks.

“Let’s get you to that bath first. Then we’ll talk.”

They walk, quiet. At the first glimpse of blue through the trees Rose says, “I v-vote cozy t-time.” She doesn’t look at the Doctor, but he can hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

He squeezes her hand. He can’t say no to his Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 5 - shiver
> 
> I also posted this on [my tumblr](https://ialwayscomewhenyoucall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
